


Don’t Let Go

by Fandoms101



Category: Ghost Of Spirit Bear, Touching Spirit Bear
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, some smut hehe, sorry if this is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms101/pseuds/Fandoms101
Summary: Peter has a nightmare one night when Cole is sleeping over. Cole helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I noticed that there wasn’t that many fan fictions for this pairing, so I decided to make one. No one will read it probably, but enjoy I guess?

“Cole!” Peter waved as he walked up to him. Cole sped up his pace so Peter wouldn’t have a struggle.  
“Hey, Peter.” He smiled. Peter grinned. He looked excited, Cole noticed.  
“You look excited.” He then said. Peter grin, impossibly, widened.   
“M-my mom said we could have- like a-um s-sleepover.” He stuttered. Cole froze. He’s never been to one of those before. Then again, he’s never had a friend before. Peter looked slandered and bit his lip.  
“I-I mean. You don’t h-have to c-come.” He said shyly and looked down, embarrassed. Cole snapped out of it.  
“No. Hey. Peter, I wanna come. Just a little surprised is all. I’ve never really...you know, before.” Peter looked up and smiled.  
“Cool. Cool. Okay. C-come by tonight. Around like eight.” Cole nodded. Peter was about to walk to his next class down the hall, but stopped and turned to look at Cole.  
“W-will your mom be okay with this?” He asked.   
“Yep.” Cole replied. But he didn’t really know what his mom would say. Peter nodded.  
“Alright. See you.” He waved. He stumbled as walked away. Cole watched him go. He smiled. He realized something. This was Peter. Peter was his friend. His best friend, actually. He actually has a best friend. He grinned from ear to ear as he entered his classroom.

Cole set his book bag down gently on the floor as he walked in his house.   
“Hey, mom?” He called, entering the kitchen. She was cooking something that smelled like soup.   
“Hi, Cole. How was your day?” She asked.  
“Good. It was good. Can I sleep over at Peters house tonight?” He added. Coles mom stopped stirring and turned to him, a look of surprise on her face.  
“Really? His parents okay with that?” She asked.  
“Yeah. He’s the one who asked.” Coles mother purses her lips and nodded.  
“Then sure, yeah.” Cole smiled.  
“Thanks.” He said. “I’m gonna go pack.” He then stated.  
“Wait, wait, kiddo. When should you be there?” Cole looks dover at the clock that read 4:30.   
“Eight” he said. Coles mother laughed.   
“Don’t get packed just yet then, sweetie. It’s still early. Come eat dinner.” Cole felt his face flush.   
“Yeah. Right, okay.” Coles mother continued to smile, clearly amused. She threw a table cloth at him.  
“Go set the table.” She chuckled. 

For the most part, they ate the dinner in silence. Until Coles mom asked something.  
“Cole?” He hummed in reply.  
“ I just wanted to talk to you about something.” She said, hesitating. Cole continued to eat his soup, unfazed.  
“What’s up?” He asked. His mother sighed.  
“Okay. You’re a teenage boy. You’re going through all types of changes. So, I just-uh-it’s okay. To um-feel a certain way about someone. I’d understand and I’d be more than okay with it.” Cold looked up at his mother.  
“Well, duh. I know that.” He said. Coles mother sighed again.   
“...feel a certain way about-someone who’s the same gender as you.” Cole choked and sputtered out his soup.   
“W-what? Mom! What the hell?” He choked out.   
“I’m just saying! I’m just saying Cole okay? I just wanted to let you know I’d be alright with it. It would be fine. It’s okay to feel like that.” Cole was beyond embarrassed. Feel that way? About a boy? Does he? Cole shook his head and stood up.  
“I’m done with dinner.” He said as he took his plate to the sink.  
“Cole, honey please don’t be angry.” He mother begged. Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’m not.” He replied walking to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door and fell backwards onto his bed. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts he’d never had until now. What would his mom even say that? What even brought this on? One name echoed through his head.  
Peter. Peter? Peter his best friend, Peter. Does he like Peter? He can’t. He really can’t like Peter.   
Can he? He likes a lot of things about Peter. He likes the way he smiles, how to him, it’s always genuine, he likes the way that he laughs, how when he means it, it’s bright and loud and sounds like music and bounces off the walls. He likes how Peters eyes sparkle when he’s talking about something he enjoys. He likes how Peter always playes with his hair when he’s nervous. (Finds that unbearably adorable, actually). He likes how in rooms filled with people, Peter always looks at him and keeps their eyes locked and they just smile at each other. Do nothing else but smile.  
Cole groaned and shook his head.  
He cannot feel this way.  
He probably doesn’t even. His mind is just playing tricks on him. That’s it.  
He so does not have a crush on Peter. 

Cole packed his bag and went into the living room where is mom was. It was 7:55 so it was about time they get going.   
“C’mon.” Cole mumbled as he put his shoes on.  
“Garveys actually outside. He’s gonna drop you off.” Cole looked at his mother confused.   
“Why?” She shrugged.  
“He offered.” Cole let it go, muttered a goodbye and was out the door. He saw Garveys truck right outside. He climed in and buckled his seatbelt.  
“Hey.” He greeted.  
“Hey, Champ.” Garvey said as he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the road.  
He eyed his backpack.  
“So, sleep over, huh?” Cole rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. I’m having a sleep over with Peter. Friends do that. It’s normal. Why is everyone so surprised?” Garvey chuckled.   
“No idea, Champ. Just askin’” They drove the rest of the way in silence. Once at Peters house, before Cole could leave Garvey grabbed hold of his arm.  
“It’s okay, Cole.” Cole tilted his head.  
“What’s okay?” He asked. Garvey smiled. He let go of his arm and motioned for him to get out. Cole was left confused, but didn’t press and just climbed out and ran up to Peters front door. He knocked and a few moments later the door opened.  
“Hey, Cole.” Peter said, smiling.  
“Hi.” Cole said. Peter stepped out of the way do Cole could get inside. Once in, he took of his shoes.   
“Hello, Cole.” Peters father came from the living room and stuck his hand out.  
“Hello, Mr. Driscal.” He said as he shook his hand. His father nodded at him.   
“Let’s go up to my room now.” Peter grumbled. He was weird about his parents and Cole. Cole didn’t know why. He followed Peter into his room and the night of fun began.

Their night consisted of them reading comics to each other, playing all time favorite video games, watching shitty movies, and eating until they both were sure they’d explode. Peters father went out at one point during the night. Neither of them were quite sure when he’d be back. At about one in the morning Cole called it a night.  
“So...tired.” He mumbled as he sat up and stretched. They’d just watched the 3rd movie of the night and Cole didn’t pay any attention to it. Peter yawned.  
“Me too.” He agreed.   
“Where do I sleep?” Cole asked. Peter pointed to the bed he was sitting on.  
“Y-you can take my bed. I-ll sleep on that air mattress.” He nodded in the direction of the mattress on the floor, eyes droopy. Cole shook his head.  
“No man, just sleep in your bed. I’ll sleep on the mattress.”   
“Are you sure?” Cole nodded.   
“M’Kay.” Peter mumbled as he laid down, clearly to tired to argue. Cole chuckled and reached over to turn off the lights. He slipped into the mattress and pulled a blanket over him.  
“G’night.” Peter whispered, sleepily.   
“Night.” 

Cole woke up to screaming. Blood curdling screaming. He shot up in bed and looked around, panicked. He looked in the directions of Peter. He was thrashing at the air, and crying out. Cole stumbled towards his bed.   
“Peter. Peter.” He said as he tried to shake him awake. He wanted to get him out of whatever demons were haunting him.   
“Peter. Wake up wake up.” He whispered, shaking him harder by the shoulders and trying to pin his wrists down. Peter stopped screaming and opened his eyes. As soon as they were open, he burst into tears.   
“God. Peter, hey it’s okay, it’s okay. It was just a bad dream.” Cole tried to comfort him. Peter shook his head and continued to sob. Not knowing what to do Cole crawled into his bed and pulled Peter into his chest.   
“Shhh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Peter clung onto Cole like nothing else in the world mattered, fisting the back of his shirt and burying his face into his chest. Cole fingers crading softly through Peters hair and he cried and shook. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear until he stopped crying. After he’s calmed down Cole pulled back to look at him. His face was blotchy with tears and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Cole wipes at his face and moved his hair to the side.   
“Hey. You okay?” He whispered. Peter nodded slowly.  
“I-I’m s-sorry.” He said, quietly.   
“What? What are you sorry for?” Cole asked, confused.   
“For what just happened. You shouldn’t have-I didn’t want you to-“ Peters words were cut off by Cole pressing a finger to his lips.   
“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” He said. He finger lingered on his lips for a bit to long but eventually went back to his side. They looked at each other. For the longest time, they were just looking. But then, Peter reached a hand up to Coles jaw and leaned in. He kissed him. Softly. Feather like. Barley even there. But it was. He pulled back and bit his lip, embarrassment washing through him. Coles eyes widened.  
“S-shit. I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t h-have d-done that I’m s-sorry. Fuck I-I’m so-“ This time his words were cut off by warm lips pressing into his. He let out a noise of surprise, but responded. Coles hand cupped Peters cheek and Peter kept a hand on his shoulder. Their kiss was harder this time, more force. More want. Cole forgot about his previous worries and just kissed him and kissed him. They pulled away once to catch their breath but crashed their lips together quickly. Coles tongue swiped hesitantly across Peter lower lip. Peters hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer, sliding his own tongue across Coles. They both groaned. Coles hand looped their way around Peters waist and pulled him, if possible closer. He pulled away, only to flip them over so that he was on top of Peter and fused their lips together again. Peter nipped slightly on Coles lower lip, causing him to moan quietly. He did it again and Cole licked his way in Peters mouth exploring. He did the same to Peter, making him let out a gasp and his hips involuntarily bucked up. They both gasped and Peter did it again but this time Coles hips came down in time to meet his and they both let out a moan because the friction felt so damn good. That’s when Cole felt, well, noticed, that Peter was hard. And so was he. Then suddenly the throbbing between his legs was all he could think about. He pulled away and readjusted his positioning and and grinded his hips down into Peters so that their cocks brushed. Cole let out a loud groan and attacked peters neck and did it again.  
“S-shit.” Peter moaned. He hands wandered down to Coles waist and lower to his ass where he cupped it and pushed him down hard, encouraging movement.   
“God, fuck, Peter.” Cole moaned loudly. He bit and sucked on Peters neck, enjoying the sounds it produced from him. Suddenly after minutes of grinding, biting, and sucking Cole felt something in the lower pit of his stomach. He came with a long groan. Peter did seconds after. Cole flopped down next to Peter on the bed. Neither of them said anything, both focused on steading their breathing.   
“Wow.” Peter suddenly said.   
“Yeah.” Cole said, still breathless. Peter turned to look at Cole.   
“Does this- d-does t-this mean s-something?” He whispered. Cole faces him. He remembered what his mom said. He remembered what he’d been thinking. Him and peter? He thought about it. Obviously he liked him, that was well established. So. Did this mean something?  
Inside, Cole knew he wanted it to. He really really did. He studied peters face.  
“Do you want it to mean something?” He asked.  
Peter looked down and after a few moments he nodded slowly. Cole reached and tugged his chin up. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.   
“Good. Me too.” Peter smiled and leaned their foreheads together. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Both smiling. Cole chuckled and pulled back to kiss Peters forehead.   
“Let’s get some sleep.” He murmured.  
“Yeah. Okay.” Peter said as he leaned his head into Coles chest. Cole wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.   
“Goodnight, Peter.” He whispered.  
“Goodnight, Cole.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now, after the night at Peters house? Should they talk about any of it or simply ignore the entire thing? Parents?
> 
> It’s all so damn confusing.

Cole is waiting outside on the schoolyard and he feels like throwing up. It’d be the first time he would have seen Peter since what happened two nights ago. They hadn’t talked since then, and the silence ate him alive. Did Peter regret what the did? Should they talk about any of it, or ignore it and pretend nothing even happened? But, Peter did say he wanted it to mean something. Didn’t he?   
It’s all so damn confusing. Cole turns his head just in time to see Peter walking towards him. Well, limping towards him. He’s grinning, and Cole feels his heart break a little. He walks over quickly so Peter doesn’t have to struggle.   
“H-hi.” Peter says, still smiling. Cole can’t help but smile back.  
“Hey, Peter.” He greets. Together, the walk into the school and as Cole is about to bid Peter goodbye and go to his first period class, Peter tugs on his sleeve.  
“C-can you come o-over today? Or m-maybe I can? I j-j-just want to talk t-to you about-um-“ Peters stutter always gets really bad when he’s nervous so Cole puts a hand on his arm to get him to calm down.   
“You can come over after school today, yeah?” Peter nodded, and waved goodbye.

There’s that sense of throwing up again.

Cole spent every one of his classes coming up with ways that Peter would gently break it to him that the whole night before was an accident and he hadn’t meany any of it. He didn’t know what the teachers were talking about, at all, and when he was called on he simply shrugged and turned away. The day passed by antagonizingly slow, and Cole grew more impatient and terrified with every passing second.  
Finally, the last bell of the day rang and Cole all but sprinted out of classroom to gather his belongings from his locker. He walked outside, and waited for Peter all the while trying to get his heart to shut the hell up. Peter slowly came out of the school corridor leading outside and Cole jogged over to meet him halfway.  
“Hey.” He said. Peter smiled.  
“Hi.” He replied. They walked back to Coles house in silence and Cole didn’t know weather he appreciated that or hate it. Cole unlocked the front door to his house and opened it for Peter to go in first. Peter smiled and ducked his head and his walked inside. Coles mother worked on Mondays until late at night so nobody was home except for the two of them. Peter sat down on the edge of one of the edge of one of the couches.  
Coles heart sped up again.   
“You want anything to drink?” He asked. Peter shook his head no. Cole nodded, but since his mouth felt especially dry at the moment he went to get himself a cup of water. When he walked back in Peter said something that almost made him drop the glass onto the ground.  
“D-did t-that n-n-night really m-mean anything t-t-to you?” He asked, looking flushed. Coles heart was pounding painfully against his rib cage as he sat down across the couch from Peter. He put his glass on the counter and fiddled with a loose strand on his sweatshirt. He took a deep breath.  
“Yeah, yeah it did.” He bit his lip and tasted blood, and Peter didn’t say a word so Cole thought he’d said something very very wrong. But, when he looked up Peter was smiling so wide it actually looked like it must have hurt. Cole smiled shyly back, waiting for Peters reply.  
“I-it meant something f-for m-me t-to. I-I don’t know exactly w-w-what, but I k-k-know I liked it and I-I like y-you, so.” This time Coles smile threatened to split his face in two.   
“I liked it and you too.” He said as he leaned in to cup Peters cheek. His eyes flustered shut in surprise and Cole brushed his thumb against his cheekbone before leaning in and kissing him. Their lips moved slowly together, and Cole felt and electric current run over his spine when Peter put his hands on his waist and curled closer. After they broke apart, both panting, they put their foreheads together and looked into each other eyes. They smiled.  
“S-so like- a-a-are we b-boyfriends n-now?” Cole grinned.  
“I’d like that, yeah.” Peter giggled and tackled Cole to the couch. He fell on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!;)  
> Sorry for any spelling errors, once agin I wrote this late at night and was too tired to read over!

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it :)  
> Sorry if there’s any errors. I wrote this in the middle of the night and was much to tired to read through it.


End file.
